Hinata's Secret
by LimLift
Summary: Hinata's got herself a boyfriend but, nobody knows about it. Now one bet could put her secret in danger. #Some characters are OOC


AN: The characters might be OOC but I hope you guys would like it. This is only the second story that I made for Naruto. I won't put the parings and make you guys think who Hinata's boyfriend is. ENJOY!~Oh yeah, the story doesn't have ninja related thingies.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1: Start of it all

One hot afternoon, Hinata was lying on her bed with nothing to do. She just finished talking to his boyfriend about some things, mainly their cancelled date. Her date with her boyfriend was cancelled because he was out on a very important person in his work. She understood his reason for cancelling their date, but she thought that he was always busy.

She really got ready for their date. She was wearing a red leather mini-skirt with converse sneakers, a normal white t-shirt with a camera print, and a grommeted-dotted jacket.

"He should also have fun. We have the same age but he suddenly got a part-time job." She rolled to her right side, still holding her cellphone. "I still think this is a dream."

She sighed as she stared at her phone. She and her boyfriend have been dating for almost three months already and it's kept a secret from everyone except for her parents and the mansion household.

"Who is it?" Hinata called out when she heard a three knocks. She got up from her bed as she waited for an answer. She was sure that it was one of the servants since her parents' only knocks once and her cousin, Neji, knocks twice.

"Ojou-sama, you have guests." Someone spoke from outside her room.

Hinata opened the door and found Sakura and Ino behind a maid. She gave them a small smile since she didn't expect them to come at her home that day. Since, she also knew that Sakura and Ino were supposed to be in a double date. She tried her best not to groan after what she had thought. She thought that they would bring her along. She gave them a bright smile.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Hinata asked.

Hinata no longer stammers with her words after a few years of practicing and studying about speech and other things. She could speak clearly already, but there are times that she still stammers. And also, she still blushes a lot.

"Wanna hang out with us?" Sakura asked with a cheerful voice.

"Where?" Hinata answered with a question.

"At Kiba's party." Ino answered.

"But I thought both of you have a date today?" Hinata asked once again. She looked at their clothes and thought that they ran away from the date for three possible reasons: a) the guy doesn't look good; b) the guy is a complete pervert; c) the guy is completely lame. Those were always their reasons to run away. Ino was wearing a pink frilly mini-skirt, a baby blue sleeveless top and Prada heels while Sakura was wearing an light orange mini-dress with a peter pan collar, a black grandpa cardigan and a nerdy-chic dessert boots.

"Nah, we bailed on them" Ino answered then grinned as she held Hinata's hand. "Come on. Let's go."

"Wait! I'm just gonna get my bag." Hinata ran inside her room and grabbed her bag. She went back to Ino and Sakura with a small smile.

"Come on! It is 'Single Day' today!" Sakura shouted cheerfully as she pulled Hinata.

Hinata smiled over Sakura's statement and so did the maid that was there. Hinata gave the maid a wave of goodbye and walked with Sakura and Ino.

They walked to Kiba's place. People, mainly Kiba, were busy preparing for his party. Sakura, Ino and Hinata went in the house without consent and headed towards Kiba who was at the living room.

"Need any help, Kiba?" Sakura asked with a little flirty smile.

"All the help that I could get" Kiba answered as he looked at the three girls. He gave them a low whistle as he took his shades off and looked at Hinata from head to toe then at Ino and Sakura. "How much effort do you do to be these hot ladies?"

"No effort needed. We're already hot" Ino spoke as she grinned at Kiba. "Right, Hinata?"

"I-I guess so" Hinata spoke with a blush on her face. Kiba grinned and Sakura patted her head.

"So, how can we help?" Sakura asked.

"You three can participate in my game but act as if you volunteered, okay? The winner gets a price" Kiba smiled, waiting for their reply but hastily added, "But I think Hinata wouldn't want to join that game."

"Well, what kind of game is it so that Hinata could decide if she's gonna join." Ino asked impatiently.

"Well, I can't reveal it to anyone unless that person is a contestant." Kiba spoke with a grin and a spark at his eyes.

"Hi. Na. Ta. Chan~" Both girls spoke in unison with the same tone right after Kiba's statement. "Please join~ You got us two behind your back. Please."

Hinata was confused on what to do. The girls leaned closer to her, still going with the pleading. She gave Kiba an pleading look, asking for his help but he just gave him an apologetic smile. SHe backed away from the two and they kept on inching closer to her. She ended up nodding as an agreement to their pleadings.

"Yay~" Both screamed excitedly. They both looked at Kiba. "Now tell us what it is?"

Kiba grinned and answered, "A drinking game."

The three girls were silent. Hinata's eyes was wide. She never intended to drink casually, mostly if it was only a game. Ino and Sakura grinned. They were thinking that they'd probably win the game. Hinata sighed.

"No backing out." Sakura reminded.

"Yeah, yeah." Hinata was silent, preoccupied with her thoughts.

"By the way, where's Akamaru?" Ino asked, looking around, trying to find Kiba's dogs.

A bark disturbed Hinata's thoughts. She turned her head and Akamaru basically jumped on her. She ended up falling to the couch with Akamaru on her. She closed her eyes, predicting that Akamaru would lick her face but, Kiba called him and the dog got off her.

"Thanks." Hinata smiled then petted Akamaru's head.

"You're welcome. You can back out you know." Kiba spoke as he scratched the back of his head, looking at the floor.

Both Ino and Sakura kept silent even though they wanted to protest.

"I can't possibly leave these two alone." Hinata smiled. "Besides, I'll throw a white towel after drinking half of the glass or bottle."

The two girls hugged Hinata. Kiba continued with what he was doing. Ino and Sakura started to help Kiba as well.

"I'll fix the snacks" Hinata spoke as she made her way in Kiba's kitchen. She started opening the chips and putting it in a bowl. Someone called her. It was her boyfriend. She answered it with a smile. She didn't even notice Sakura and Ino come in. She was about to speak through the line until she heard Sakura speak.

"Hinata, want to make a bet with us?" Sakura spoke.

"What kind of bet?" Hinata asked as she lowered her hand and turned around.

"If we win in the contest, you'll have to do one thing that we want you to do." Ino answered. Hinata looked at both of them and Sakura nodded.

"And if I win?" Hinata asked cautiously.

"Then we'll do anything you want for a month." Ino spoke after a few seconds.

"Uhm, no thanks." Hinata answered.

"But-" Sakura started to complain but just nodded. "Okay, fine. Ino, c'mon, let's help Kiba"

Once Sakura and Ino left, Hinata placed the phone against her ear.

"Hello, still there?" Hinata spoke.

"Yeah, Hinata I heard about the bet that Sakura and Ino offered. Accept it."

"What? You've got to kidding me. What if I lose?" Hinata spoke quietly in distress.

"Then you have to do one thing that they want you to do. Have confidence in yourself. And besides, you might win."

"I can't win" Hinata spoke in distress.

"What contest were they talking about, anyways?"

Hinata was silent for a while then answered. "A drinking contest."

"You can win that. Just join the contest."

"I'll lose!" Hinata half-shouted then covered her mouth and continued speaking. "They have a high tolerance for alcohol."

"So do you. Just join it."

"Fine" Hinata grumbled then continued, "Fine, I'll go talk to them. Let's meet later, okay?"

She ended the call and went out looking for Sakura and Ino. She found them outside the house with Kiba having a cold drink of soda. The decorations are all done already. She took a deep breath and went near them.

"Hey, Hinata" Kiba spoke and Hinata gave him a smile.

"Ino, Sakura." Hinata started, "About the bet… I changed my mind. I'm gonna do it. But if I win, let's make it two months, okay?"

Ino and Sakura looked at each other with wide grins on their faces.

"Deal"

AN: I hope you guys like it. I'll only update if I get at lest five reviews. Please review my story. I know it's bad but point out my mistakes by reviewing it. I'll try to fix it.


End file.
